Insect sting allergy to bees and vespids is of common occurrence. The vespids include hornets, yellow jackets and wasps (Golden, et al., 1989, Am. Med. Assoc. 262:240). Susceptible people can be sensitized on exposure to minute amounts of venom proteins; as little as 2–10 μg of protein is injected into the skin on a single sting by a vespid (Hoffman and Jacobson, 1984, Ann. Allergy. 52:276).
There are many species of hornets (genus Dolichovespula), yellow jackets (genus Vespula) and wasp (genus Polistes) in North America (Akre, et al., 1980, “Yellowjackets of America North of Mexico,” Agriculture Handbook No. 552, US Department of Agriculture). The vespids have similar venom compositions (King, et al., 1978, Biochemistry 17:5165; King, et al., 1983, Mol. Immunol. 20:297; King, et al., 1984, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 230:1; King, et al., 1985, J. Allergy and Clin. Immunol. 75:621; King, 1987, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 79:113; Hoffman, 1985, J. Allergy and Clin. Immunol. 75:611). Their venom each contains three major venom allergens, phospholipase (37 kD), hyaluronidase (43 kD) and antigen 5 (23 kD) of as yet unknown biologic function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,877 describes cloning and expression of the vespid venom allergens phospholipase and hyaluronidase. As described in this patent, the recombinant allergens permit expression of a protein or fragments thereof for use in immunotherapy, dignostics, and to investigate T and B cell allergens, it sets forth in greater detail the rationale for cloning vespid venom enzymes. However, unique vespid venom cDNAs were not described.
In addition to the insect venom allergens described above, the complete amino acid sequence of several major allergens from different grass (Perez, et al., 1990, J. Biol. Chem. 265:16210; Ansari, et al., 1989, Biochemistry 26:8665; Silvanovich, et al., 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266:1204), tree pollen (Breiteneder, 1989, EMBO J. 8:1935; Valenta, et al., 1991, Science, 253:557), weed pollen (Rafnar, et al., 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266:1229; Griffith, et al., 1991, Int. Arch. Allergy Appl. Immunol. 96:296), mites (Chua, et al., 1988, J. Exp. Med. 167:175), cat dander (Griffith, et al., 1992, Gene. 113:263), and mold (Aruda, et al., 1990, J. Exp. Med. 172:1529; Han, et al., 1991, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 87:327) have been reported in the past few years. These major allergens are proteins of 10–40 kD and they have widely different biological functions. Nearly all allergens of known sequences have a varying extent of sequence similarity with other proteins in our environment.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,877 provides for cloning and expression of vespid venom enzymes, particularly hyaluronidase and phospholipase, there remains a need to identify unusual and unexpected sequences for such enzymes, and to design effective expression systems for them. There is a particular need to delineate the B and helper T cell epitopes of the paper wasp (e.g., Polistes annularis). In particular, the major Polistinae venom allergens phospholipase and hyaluronidase are appropriate targets for determining the important B and T cell epitopes. In order to fully address the basis for allergic response to vespid allergens, and to develop allergen-based immunotherapies, the cDNA and protein sequences of several homologous allergens need to be investigated. Moreover, vectors suitable for high level expression in bacteria and eukaryotic cells of vespid allergens or their fragments should be developed. Recombinant vespid allergens and their fragments may then be used to map their B and T cell epitopes in the murine and, more importantly, human systems by antibody binding and T cell proliferation tests, respectively.
There is also a need in the art to use peptides having T or B cell epitopes of vespid venom allergens to study induction of tolerance in mice and induction of tolerance in humans.
There is a further need to test whether a modified peptide inhibits allergen T cell epitope binding to MHC class II molecule, or induces T cell anergy, or both.
Thus, there is a need in the art for unique sequence information about vespid venom allergens, and a plentiful source of such allergens for immunological investigations and for immunological therapy of the allergy.
Furthermore, due to the overuse of antibiotics throughout the world, and to the spread of numerous viruses, such as HIV, Ebolla, etc., efforts have been made to produce new “super” antibiotic medication, and compounds which have activity against viruses. For example, AZT has been developed, along with protease inhibitors to treat subjects suffering from HIV. However, the costs of developing new “super” antibiotics and anti-viral medications are enormous.
Hence, what is needed are agents and pharmaceutical compositions for treating immune system related diseases or disorders whose activity is not dependent necessarily on combating the particular virus or pathogen, but rather modulate or potentiate the immune system ability to combat the disease or disorder, thereby ameliorating the disease or disorder, or a symptom related thereto. Hymenoptera venoms, particularly vespid venoms, provide one possible source for such agents and pharmaceutical compositions, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,608 and 5,827,829.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.